


Not without Fear

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Several women are found beaten and suffering from malnutritious, Can the team figure out what happened to them and can they protect Linda when her nightmares became a reality
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 113
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Crime scene Manhattan Kings General hospital

Well this is new, Joe says, I believe that this is the first case I have been in where the crime scene is in the hospital

What do we got, Danny asks

We have a very delicate situation,Dark replies,three women who were found on the street were brought in for some bleeding and it was discovered that they have been beaten and starved

Did they say anything about what happened to them? Danny asks

The only thing that they will say is Reagan's law,Dark replies and something about it shouldn't have happened to them

What?? Joe asks, how would they know about Reagan's law

How do they know that Linda was also starved,Dark asks it was never released to the public

Let's go back to the office, Danny says as they leave the hospital

Federal Building Conference room

We have three women who were found beaten and starved,Dark says and as of right now we have no idea who they are because they are not capable of answering alot of questions so I want Mason to run their prints

Sorry to interrupt, Sonny says but we have another crime scene

Take Danny and Joe with you,Dark says as they leave the room

At that moment Dark's phone rings

Hello Megan,Dark says, Sonny, Danny and Joe are on the way to the crime scene

I have another crime scene, Megan says 

I'm on my way,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Crime scene Brooklyn

What do we got, Danny asks

Female approximately 33 years old with a slit throat,Lynn says

Where's Megan, Joe asks

This is the first crime scene,Lynn replies, Megan is at the second one and she called Dark

Who called it in, Sonny asks

The Lion,Lynn replies

Come again, Joe says

The caller gave his name as the Lion,Lynn says as she loads the body into a body bag

Crime scene the Bronx

What do we got,Dark asks

Female approximately 31 years old no ID and her throat has been slit, Megan says

Who called it in,Dark asks

The Lion, Megan says I am not even joking

Okay,Dark says I will see you later then

Hey Dark, Officer Davenport says we have knocked on the doors and no one saw anything strange except for this one guy

What did he say he saw,Dark asks

He said he saw the Lion, Officer Davenport says I think that he might be slightly nuts

Take his statement,Dark says as she walks away

Federal Building Conference room

We have a female approximately 32 years old with a slit throat and the person who called it in called himself the Lion, Joe says as Dark walks into the room

Second victim is approximately 31 years old no ID with a slit throat and the person who called it in also called himself the Lion,Dark says 

Hey Dark, Mason says as he sticks his head in the room, your wanted in the communication center

Okay Dark says as she walks out of the room

Communication Center

Hey Slone,Dark says as she walks into the room, what's up

I have identified one of the women from the hospital, Slone says, as he pulls up a picture

Rachel Cannon,age 42, last seen at the Travis Bodgea on May 28 of 2017,Dark says as she reads the information

Get this, Slone says she was listed as a missing person by her husband after she didn't come home from work, and the cops refused to take any actions because they said that she was probably a druggie and she decided to leave home

Get me the information on what cop said that,Dark says as she walks out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

King's General hospital

Hello Rachel,My name is Special Investigater Hawkins

How do you know my name, Rachel asks

We ran your prints and found that you have been a missing person for over five years,Dark replies

Why didn't anyone try to find me, Rachel asks

I don't know sweetie,Dark says but I promise you that I will find out

Okay, Rachel says

Your husband is here,Dark says as he is brought into the room

Rach, baby is it really you, Ralph asks

I need to ask you some questions,Dark says

Okay, Rachel says as she holds on to Ralph

Can you tell me why you said Reagan's law, Dark asks

It is a code so that we could tell about the other women who were also taken, Rachel says

Have you ever heard of the Lion,Dark asks

Yes, Rachel says he's going to kill us

No he's not,Dark replies I have agents on your door and the other women door

Can I ask you something, Ralph says

Of course,Dark replies

Can you do something about the cop who refused to take her disappearence seriously, Ralph asks

Yes,Dark replies I will be having a word with the police commissioner

Thank you, Ralph says

Your welcome, Dark says as she leaves the room

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Joe says where have you been

I went to the hospital to talk to Rachel,Dark says and now we are going to talk to your dad

Okay, Joe says as they leave the room

1PP Frank's Office

Hey Dark Joe, Baker says as they walk into the outer office

Is Frank in today,Dark asks as she shows her badge

Why are you showing your badge, Baker asks

Official business,Dark replies

He's inside, Baker says, you can go on in

Thank you Baker,Dark says as they walk into the office

Hey Joe,Hi Dark,Frank says as they walk into the office

We have a problem Commissioner Reagan,Dark says

Why so formal, Frank asks

We have a few questions for you, Dark says

Okay Frank says ask me anything

Where does it say that a cop can decide not to investigate a missing person based solely on the neighborhood of where that person lives,Dark asks

What, Frank and Joe both ask

Rachel Cannon was kidnapped on May 28,2017 and her husband filed a missing person report but the cop who took the report decided not to allow the case to be investigated based solely on where she lived, Dark replies

OMG, Joe says

I had no idea cops were doing that, Frank says

I want that cop in my office by tomorrow morning, Dark says as she walks out of the office

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says is everything ok

No, Linda says as she is reading the newspaper

What's wrong, Danny asks

Reagan's law, Linda whispers just as she passes out


	3. Chapter 3

St. Victor's hospital

Hey Danny,Dark says what happened to Linda

I have no idea, Danny says I came home and she was reading the newspaper and I asked her if everything was okay and she said Reagan's law and passed out and I couldn't wake her up

You are to stay here with Linda,Dark says I need to talk to Megan and I will be back

Okay Dark, Danny says as she leaves

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says as she looks up from the second victim

What can you tell me about her,Dark asks

She was beaten, starved and burnt by something on her back, stomach and legs, Megan says I ran a hunch and she is listed as a missing person,her mom reported her missing on 

May 28,2017,Dark says

Yes, Megan says and the other woman was taken the exact same day

Tell me what kind of weapon was used on the throat,Dark says

A very sharp straight knife or a straight razor, Megan reply

Thank you,Dark says as she leaves the room

Henry's house

Hey Dark, Henry says as she walks into the kitchen

I need to ask you a question,Dark says

Of course, Henry says

What does Reagan's law mean, Dark asks

It just means that if something bad can happen,it will, Henry says

Who outside of your family would say Reagan's law, Dark asks

No one, Henry says,why are you asking me about it

We have three women who were beaten and starved and all they will say is Reagan's law, Dark says

That doesn't make any sense, Henry says

No it doesn't,Dark replies as she leaves the house

Federal Building Conference room

Joe,Dark says I need you to have Danny bring Linda here in the morning,

What for, Joe asks

She knows something about this case, Dark says as Danny walks into the room

What makes you think that Linda knows anything about this case, Danny asks

Reagan's law, Dark replies, outside of your family no one else would say that,it a code for y'all, similar to please don't hurt my family

Do you think that Linda might know these women, Danny asks

It would explain why she fainted,Dark says

I think that she needs to rest so I am heading home, Danny says as he leaves the room

What do you think is really going on, Joe asks

I think that these women are victims of the same kidnapping and human trafficking as Linda was, Dark replies


	4. Chapter 4

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Linda says as she walks into the room

Have a seat,Dark says as Danny walks in as well

What's wrong, Linda asks

You tell us,Dark replies, Reagan's law

It's not possible, Linda mutters

What's not possible, Danny asks

Danny I want you to step out of the office,Dark says as she opens the door

I will be in the conference room, Danny says as he leaves the room

I know that you know exactly what Reagan law means, Dark says

I,,I can't believe it, Linda says as she starts to cry

Who is the Lion,Dark asks

Please don't ask me anything else, Linda says

Very well, Dark replies, you can go

Linda gets up and walks out of the office

What do you think, Joe asks as he comes back into the light

She definitely knows something, Dark says but for now I'm going to let her be

So what do we do now, Joe asks

Detective Clayton is here Mason says with a smile

Oh good,Dark says I really want to talk to him,as she walks out of the office

Conference room

Can you tell me why I was brought here, Clayton snaps

Because your dumbass is involved in kidnapping and human trafficking,Dark says so sit your ass down

I don't know what your talking about, Clayton says nervously

Stop lying,Dark says Rachel Cannon went missing on May 28 2017 her husband Ralph filed a missing person report the next day and you decided not to investigate because of where they lived, Dark says

She was a druggie, Clayton yells

No she was a mother of two little girls and a wife, daughter and sister but you decided that it wasn't worth your time to do your damn job,Dark snaps and now your ass is mine,Digger put him in a cell

With pleasure Dark, Digger replies

Federal Building Communication center

Slone I want everything we have on the cartel and the Lion, Dark says as she walks into the room


	5. Chapter 5

We have alot of information on the cartel, but there's nothing about the Lion in any of our case records, Slone says

Danny and Linda's house

It's going to be okay, Linda says

Are you okay Mom, Sean asks

Of course I am, Linda says why do you ask

You have been mumbling that it's going to be okay every since you got back home, Sean says

Oh I didn't realize that I said anything out loud, Linda says as her phone rings

Hello, Linda says

Hello Linda, this is the Lion, do you remember me

What do you want, Linda cries as Sean calls Dark

I want you to remember that I am everywhere, The Lion says as he hangs up the phone

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Sean,Dark says I am in the middle of

Someone who called himself the Lion just called Mom,Sean says and now she is sitting in a corner and neither dad nor I can get her to speak

I'm on my way, Dark says as she walks out of the room

I've got a hundred that says Dark loses her temper with Linda within the next few days,Connor says

Yes, Joe replies I will take some of that action

If Dark finds out that you two are betting on her temper flaring she might just get pissed off at you, Mason says

Danny and Linda's house

What is going on,Dark asks

Apparently she knows who the Lion is and he has her phone number, Danny says he called her and said that he is everywhere

Danny, you should maybe get her an appointment with Dr. Gia, Dark says she's going to need it

No, I don't need to talk about this, just leave me alone, Linda says as she runs upstairs

What is going on with her, Danny asks

I don't know, Dark replies but I will find out

Keep me posted, Danny says I need to stay home with her

I will,Dark says as she walks out of the house

Federal Building Conference room

Is Linda okay, Sonny asks

No,Dark says I need you to go to the archives and pull everything about Linda's case, I can't help but think that this is all connected and have Erin and Jamie come to my office

You got it Dark, Sonny says as he leaves the room

Hey Dark, Slone says he needs you in communication, Mason says

Okay Dark replies

Communication Center

Hey Slone, Dark says Mason says that you need me

We have a picture of The Lion, Slone says as he pulls up the picture

Send it to Felipe Rodriguez,Dark says tell him I need everything on him yesterday

Already sent, Slone says

Good, Dark replies now let's get something to eat


	6. Chapter 6

Federal Building Dark's Office

Let's see,Dark says Mono Santiago has been destroyed by me so if I actually got all the members then who the hell is this Lion guy

Are you okay Dark, Sonny asks as he walks in the open door

Have a seat,Dark says I need a sounding board

Okay, Sonny says what's up

Two years ago I rescued Linda from the Mono Santiago cartel in Mexico,Dark says and at the time I was under the impression that I either arrested or killed every single member of the cartel, but this guy the Lion is also a member and I have never seen him before

Did you run him though Enron or just vicap, Sonny asks

Actually neither,Dark says we use a different datebase

It might be a good idea to run him though them , Sonny says

Excellent idea,Dark says as she hands Sonny the picture, let me know what you find out

Okay Dark, Sonny says with a smile and he leaves the room

Danny and Linda's house

No, no, don't,stop please, Linda cries in her sleep

Linda baby wake up, Danny says as he gently rubs her back

No, Linda screams as she jolts awake

It's ok Linda, Danny says your home and your safe

I will never be safe as long as the Lion is on the loose, Linda says as she clings to Danny

Let's lie back down and try to get some rest, Danny says as he wraps his arms around Linda and holds her close to him

Federal Building Conference room

Damn Dark, Connor says you look pissed off

I am,Dark replies,we have been played with and I really don't like it

Sorry I am late, Danny says as he walks into the room

How's Linda doing, Joe asks

She's been having nightmares and she said that she won't be safe as long as the Lion is on the loose, Danny says

Connor, Joe, get out,I need the room,Dark says

Okay Dark, Joe says we will go get some coffee for you and Danny, and they leave

I know you sent them out of here for a reason so what is it, Danny asks

You know that I have Linda as a rider on my insurance, so that she can see a therapist,Dark says

Yes, Danny says she is seeing Dr. Gia every two weeks

No,Dark says as a matter of fact she hasn't been to the therapist in over eight months

Do you think that she is lying to us about where she is really going to on the days that she says she is at the therapist, Danny asks

The insurance company hasn't been charged for any visits in eight months,Dark says but that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you alone

What's up, Danny asks

Mono Santiago cartel,Dark says I know that I killed everyone in the stronghold and every member I could find, but somehow the Lion survive and he has to be in contact with someone because he called Linda and her number was changed after I found her in Mexico

What are you thinking, Danny asks

I think that it's time for me to give Linda some tough love,Dark says but first I want to talk to the other two women at Kings General

Let's go, Danny says as he starts to leave the room

We have another victim, Mason says,as he leaves the building

Crime scene Brooklyn

What do we got, Danny asks

Female approximately 45 years old, Megan says

OMG, Dark says it's Alicia

Who, Mason asks

Alicia, Dark says she was with Linda and the other women when we rescued them from Mexico

She was killed by a slit throat, Megan says she has torn nails

Check under her nails for DNA,Dark says as Megan loads the body

Who called it in, Danny asks

The Lion, Megan says as she walks away

Now I am pissed off,Dark says

What do you think we should do, Mason asks

Danny we have to talk to Linda, Dark says we have no choice

I know that, Danny replies, I will bring her in tomorrow morning

Let's go to Kings General and Mason go get every bit of information you can from Megan,Dark says as they leave the crime scene

Apartment in Manhattan

I love the way Linda is falling apart, but I must be very careful, The Lion says I can't touch her physical because her sister will kill me, but I know how to torture her mentally

Her sister might just kill you to kill you, MG says

It's a risk that we must take, The Lion says as he closes the blinds


	7. Chapter 7

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Linda says as she and Danny walk into the room

Have a seat,Dark says as she sits down on the opposite side of the table

What's going on, Linda asks

Where did you go the day before yesterday at around two, Dark asks

I went to Dr. Gia , Linda says

Linda, you know that we love you but I hate a liar and right now you just lied to us, Dark says

Reagans don't talk about their experience with violence, Linda says

Who is the Lion,Dark asks

I don't know, Linda says

Babe, Danny says he

ENOUGH,Dark says as she hits the table with her palm,he called you, and your phone number was changed after I rescued you from Mexico

Tell us what you know, Danny says

He killed Alicia,Dark says he knows your number,start talking

He was in Mexico with the Mono Santiago cartel but he isn't a member of the cartel, Linda says he was a specialist in mental torture

So he is a mentalist, Dark says so he will assume that we are going to baby her

Have you ever run into a mentalist before, Danny asks as Linda's phone rings

It's him, Linda says as Dark picks up the phone and answers it

Hello Linda, the Lion says I am enjoying my

Hey fuckhead,Dark says I am not Linda

Who are you, the Lion roars

You like to play mind games, Dark says so do I, and I know several good ones

Let me talk to Linda, the Lion demands or I

Shut up,Dark says,I'm bored and I no longer want to talk to you,goodby, and she hangs up the phone

What do we do now, Linda says,

You and Erin are going to stay with my grandma,Dark says and I am going to play a game with him

He dangerous, Linda says

I'm dangerous too, and I am also deadly, Dark says

Do you want me to stay with them, Danny asks

Nope you take her and Erin to my grandma's house and get back to work

Apartment in Manhattan

Is everything okay,MG asks

No, The Lion replies, the game has changed and now I have to do some research on the Reapers

You might want to rethink this game,MG says, from what Raphael said, the one known as Dark is vicious and she likes to torture


	8. Chapter 8

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Felipe,Dark says as she sits down at her desk, I need you to answer some questions for me

Of course little one, Felipe says

Do you know who a man who calls himself The Lion really is? Dark asks

I know of him but I don't know him personally, Felix says

Can you get a message to him,Dark asks

Of course I can, Felipe says, what message would you like me to give him

This,Dark says as she hands Felipe a porcelain bullet, tell him game on

What did he do to make you this angry, Felipe asks

He messed with my sister and he killed someone who I had rescued from Mexico,Dark says I am not happy about that

He's not someone who loses this type of game, Felipe says

I intend on killing him,Dark says, he has outlived his usefulness and I don't like him

I will deliver the message, Felipe says as he leaves the office

Wintergreen Hall

Hello Linda, Erin, Sabrina says as she opens her door

Thank you for letting us stay with you, Erin says as they walk into the house

Of course, Sabrina says Dark called and told me what is going on

May I get your guests something to eat, Gregory asks

Yes, Sabrina says we will be in the lounge

By babe, Danny says as he kisses Linda, I can't call you because Dark still has your phone but I will call Erin's phone to talk to you later

Okay Danny, Linda says, please tell Dark to be careful

Good luck with that, Sabrina says as she laughs, she doesn't know what being careful means

Can you tell us some stories about Dark when she was younger, Linda asks

Of course I will, Sabrina says as Danny leaves

1PP Frank's Office

Hello Dark,Frank says is everything ok

Detective Clayton is saying that he was actually following orders by not wasting manpower looking for people who go missing if they live in certain places in the city,Dark says

I might be a pompous arrogant asshole, Frank says but I would never issue an order like that

I believe that it was his Captain that issued the order, Dark says and that's what several cops at the 27 said

What is the captains name, Frank asks

Captain Steven Thompson, Dark says, I have him in my cell right now but I thought you should know that he is big in the prostitution ring that Connor and Sonny just busted

Thank you for keeping me posted, Frank says

I also think that you should know that I had Danny take Linda and Erin to my grandma's house and that Linda was contacted by The Lion,Dark says

She needs to talk to her therapist about that, Frank says

She isn't seeing her therapist any more,she said that Reagan's don't talk about it,Dark says but I will get her back on track with her recovery

Frank, Garrett says we have another victim

That's my cue to go,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Crime scene Queens

What do we have, Dark asks as Joe and Connor walk up

Male approximately 45 years old, Megan says he has an ID , Nathan Hawks

The ID picture is fake,Dark says and he has had plastic surgery

I will run his prints, Megan says as she loads the body into a body bag

Who called it in, Joe asks

No one, Megan says he was found by a passing cop

That's weird,Dark says as she is looking at the victim

What do you see,Connor asks

Look at his pants and shoes, Dark says, he has red clay on his pants leg and also all over his shoes

What does that mean, Joe asks

Megan,Dark says can you take a sample of the clay on him,

Of course I will, Megan says I will talk to you later

Thank you, Dark says as Megan loads the body and leaves

Federal Building Conference room

What was the point of the red clay on the victim, Joe asks

You don't find it in the city, Danny says as he walks into the room

Are you caught up with the case, Joe asks

Yes, Danny says Sonny brought me up to speed on the case

Where can you find the red clay, Connor asks

Mostly in the south,Dark replies,there are a few places in New York where you might find it.

Do you think that the victim is from the south, Joe asks

Yes,Dark says as in Mexico, he has a small tattoo on his hand

Do you think that he works for The Lion, Connor asks

No, Dark says he was a member of a small cartel in Mexico and fled when we showed up


	9. Chapter 9

Federal Building Conference room

So far this is what we have, Joe says,Three women who were found in the same condition as Linda was in when she was found, two dead women who were killed by having their throat slit,then we have Alicia who was rescued with Linda but also killed by having her throat slit

She also fought against her killer because she has that person's DNA under her fingernails, Danny says

We have a man who is carrying the ID of Nathan Hawks, but he is actually Tomas Perez, Connor says

We have a guy calling himself the Lion, and he is the one who is calling in the murdered women and he has also made contact with Linda Reagan twice, Mason says

I will be back,Dark says as she gets up to leave

Where are you going, Joe asks

The Medical Examiner Office,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Did we miss something, Sonny asks because she seems a bit anger

No, Joe says she rescued Alicia and someone killed her, Dark is just on the hunt

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says I ran the DNA though those datebase and I got a hit

Let me guess Tomas Perez,Dark says

How did you know that, Megan asks

He broke the rules,Dark replies

The first and second victim were already dead before their throats were slit, Megan says as she hands Dark the autopsy report

I want you to do something for me,Dark says I want you to test all of the victims for a drug called ryasin 

What's that, Megan asks

Just let me know if any of them have it in their system,Dark says as she leaves the room

King's General hospital

Hello,My name is Special Investigater Hawkins and I need a specific test ran on the three women who were brought in the other day

My name is Dr.Watson , now what test do you need

It's a test for a drug called ryasin,Dark says it's very important for me to know if any of them have it in their system

I will run the test and call you when I get the results,Dr. Watson says as he leaves the office

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Joe says, Danny is with Sonny and we need to join them at Tomas Perez apartment

Let's go,Dark says

Wintergreen Hall

Is everything ok Linda, Sabrina asks

Have you ever kept a secret from Dark, Linda asks

Dark doesn't like it when people keep things from her, Sabrina says

Ma'am, Gregory says I have a Frank Reagan here and he would like to speak to Linda

Show him in, Sabrina says as Frank walks into the room

How are you doing Linda, Frank asks

I will be in the library, Sabrina says as she walks out of the room

I'm okay, Linda says as she looks out the window

Linda, I know that I am the last person who you want to talk to but you really need to talk to someone, Frank says

I was talking to someone, but you messed that up when you told Dr. Gia that Reagan's don't need to talk to anyone about the violence they experience in their lives and jobs, Linda says

Just because I don't see the point of talking to her doesn't mean that you should stop, Frank says

True, Linda says but

No,no buts, did talking to her help you with your recovery Linda, Frank asks

Yes, Linda admits it helped me so much but I don't want to disappoint you or the rest of the family

If it helps you and it makes you feel better than don't worry about me or the rest of the family, Frank says we haven't been though what you have so we have no right to judge

Thank you Frank, Linda says as she gives him a hug

I have to go, Frank says but I will try to call you tomorrow sometime, and he leaves the room

Linda, Sabrina says if you are keeping a secret from Dark you might want to think about if it is worth the cost of keeping it

What do you mean, Linda asks

You asked me if I have ever kept a secret from Dark, Sabrina says I did once and I lost her for twelve years

I don't think I can tell her, Linda says she will hunt this person down and kill him

Tomas Perez apartment

Nice apartment, Joe says as they walk in

Do you smell that, Connor asks

It's a musky smell, Sonny says

This apartment has been shut up for over three years,Dark says I just spoke to the manager and the rent was paid via direct deposit

When did he last see someone in here, Danny asks

Not in the last three years that he has been the manager and he said that he didn't think that anyone actually lived in here it was for special guests,Dark says as she walks into a different room

The refrigerator is freshly stocked, Joe says

The bathroom is clean and fresh towels are in there as well, Sonny says

Hey guys,Dark says y'all need to come in here

What's going on, Joe asks as they walk into the room

What the hell is that, Sonny asks

It's not possible, Joe says

What is that thing, Danny asks

Dark, Connor says if this is here then does that mean that the Los Va Banos cartel is involved

Who are the Los Va Banos cartel, Danny asks

Danny, Joe says let's step outside and give Dark a few minutes

No,Dark says it's not necessary

What is this thing, Sonny asks

It's a device that is used to torture you both mentally and physically,Dark says I spent a week or two in one similar to it back when I was held hostage by the Rodriguez cartel

We should take some pictures, Connor says as he pulls out a camera

At that time Dark's phone rings

Hello Felipe,Dark says as she answers her phone

Little one, Felipe says we have a small problem

Los Va Banos,Dark says, they left a calling card

The Lion is helping them, Felipe says

Thank you for calling,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Is everything ok, Joe asks

Hell no,Dark says but now I know what Linda has been keeping from me


	10. Chapter 10

So what do we do now, Danny asks

The job hasn't changed,Dark replies we are going to catch this son of a bitch

You know as we as I do that this device is his way of getting inside your head Dark, Joe says

Like my grandpa use to say, Don't try going inside my head,it's dark and twisted in there,Dark says as she walks out of the app

Office of Dr Gia

Hey Dark,Bev says I wasn't expecting you to come today

I have a problem and I need to talk to someone who won't judge me or say anything about what I say, Dark says

Is everything ok,Bev asks as they sit down

I know that you have been told that I was once held hostage by the Rodriguez cartel,Dark says but I don't think that I ever mentioned that I was actually tortured by the Los Va Banos cartel on behalf of the Rodriguez cartel

I knew that you went through something terrible but I don't know what that was because you refused to talk about it,Bev says

I don't have a choice now,Dark says I was strapped to a device that tortured you both mentally and physically and I now know that Linda was treated the same way

How do you feel about that,Bev asks

I have already decided the fate of the Lion, Dark says but it might change things between Linda and I

Why would it,Bev asks

She kept it from me,Dark says I asked her to tell me everything that happened before any plea deals were made and she didn't say anything

I know that you are allowed to know what Linda talks to me about because she has given us permission, but she locks alot of pain and grief inside and she was slowly getting it out but then she suddenly stopped coming to therapy,Bev says

I didn't find out until yesterday that she wasn't coming to see you,Dark says I believe that she still needs to see you

My door is always open,Bev says

I know, Dark replies with a smile which is why I just walked in

I will see you next week at our regular time,Bev says

Yes,Dark replies as she walks out of the office

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark,where did you disappear to, Joe asks

I went to see Bev,Dark replies

Dr. Watson called and said that all three of the women had the drug ryasin in their system, Mason says I also asked Megan if she tested the victims and they had it as well

Did Tomas Perez have any in his system, Joe asks

That's what is so strange, Mason says he had five times as much as the women did

What does the drug ryasin do, Sonny asks

It's a mind altering drug that causes hallucinations, and in extreme cases can allow for mind control depending on how weak the person is at the time, Dark replies

If a person is beaten,bones broken and starved what could happen, Danny asks

Nothing, Dark says, you can't feel any pain when the drug is given otherwise it's not effective

Why do you ask that question, Joe says

Linda was also placed in one, Dark says

Why would they do that to her, Sonny asks

Punishment or because they wanted to find out if it would work in getting information from someone,Dark says

Why didn't she tell us about this, Danny asks

Fear, Joe says, she was afraid that you would blame yourself Danny

So why didn't she just tell Dark, Sonny asks

She didn't want Dark to kill someone over her, Joe says

Can I go home now, Danny asks

Go to Henry's house, Dark says you shouldn't be alone right now

I will, Danny says as he leaves the room

Do you think that he will go to Dad's, Joe says

Yes, Dark replies because you are going to go with him

See you tomorrow morning,Joe says as he leaves the room

Wintergreen Hall

Hello my dear, Sabrina says as Dark walks into the house

Where's Linda and Erin, Dark asks

They are in the garden, Sabrina says as Gregory walks into the room

May I get you anything ma'am, Gregory asks

Yes, Dark says I need a whiskey and I would like to speak with my grandma in private

Very good ma'am Gregory says as he leaves the room

Is everything ok, Sabrina asks

Not sure,Dark replies,I am fine but I know someone who is going to have a very bad day when I catch him

Is it that Lion creature, Sabrina asks, Linda had a nightmare about him

I know, Dark says which is why I wanted her to stay with you, you can keep her calm, besides it just makes Danny angry because he can't fix her

Melinda, I know that you are very strong and incredible stubborn, but I want you to be very careful, Sabrina says I know that you are going to get the Lion but I don't want to bury another family member before their time

I will be careful,Dark says I have to go back to work now

Join us for dinner tonight, Sabrina says as Gregory brings Dark a glass of whiskey

Fine,Dark says I planned on staying the night anyways

Beauwolf is going to be happy, Sabrina says as Beauwolf runs into the room

How's my little pup pup doing, Dark asks

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Dark

Why do you always argue with me, Dark says as he barks louder

I brought you a present, Dark says as she gives him a boot

Who's boot is that, Erin asks as she and Linda walk into the room

It's Joe's,Dark replies as Beauwolf lays down and starts to chew on the boot

Why did you give him Joe's boot, Linda asks as Erin and Sabrina start to laugh

I don't want him to chew on mine, Dark says with a smile


	11. Chapter 11

Wintergreen Hall

Good morning Dark, Linda says as she walks into the room

Have a seat,Dark says as she pours them a cup of coffee

Where's Erin and Sabrina, Linda asks

Sabrina took Erin with her to do some yoga and then shopping, Dark says

I guess I better go get dressed, Linda says as she starts to leave the room

Sit down, Dark replies,I think that we need to have a talk

What do you want to talk about, Linda asks

Los Va Banos,Dark replies and the device

How do you know about the device, Linda asks

I spent two weeks in one just like it, Dark says I have told you before that I was tortured by the Rodriguez cartel

Do you know who the Lion is, Linda asks he brutalize me and the other women

If you had told me that before I allowed any plea deals he would be dead or in jail,Dark says

I couldn't tell you, Linda says you had already killed to rescue me from Mexico and I didn't want you to have to kill again

I guess Joe never told you how I know what an archangel is,Dark says as she laughs

No, Joe never told me anything about you or the work you do, Linda replies

I have almost ten thousand confirmed kills and around three thousand unconfirmed kills,Dark says as she sips her coffee

Why do you call them unconfirmed kills, Linda asks

Because of the way I kill,Dark replies I like to blow shit up

It doesn't charge the fact that I would be the reason why you killed him, Linda says

Newsflash, your still the reason why I am going to kill him, but first we are going to play a game with him, Dark says

What kind of game, Linda asks

First off no more hiding, Dark says secondly you are going to talk to Bev again starting this afternoon, Danny's going to drive you there

What does going about my life have to do with the Lion and his mind games, Linda asks

Do you know that if you ignore a mentalist and just focus on doing what you want,it cause the mentalist to lose his mind,Dark asks

Yes but he has my phone number, Linda says

True, Dark replies but you can always hang up on him or do what I did, tell him that you are bored and don't want to talk to him and then hang up the phone

What will that accomplish, Linda asks

It will show that you are not going to let him control you anymore, Dark says as Danny walks into the house

I came to take Linda home, Danny says as he gets a cup of coffee

Wait for Sabrina to get back, I need to get to work,oh by the way tell Joe that Beauwolf ate his boot, Dark says as she leaves the house

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Sonny says I ran Tomas Perez though both vicap and enron and I got a hit

What did you find out,Dark asks

About three years ago Tomas Perez was a member of Mono Santiago cartel but he was kicked out because he was helping someone named Samuel Rodriguez and a friend of his called Raul Martinez, Sonny says, now when Samuel Rodriguez found out that he was a member of Mono Santiago he refused to let him know anywhere near the Rodriguez cartel

That's good to know,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello little one, Felipe says as he answers his phone

Raul Martinez,Dark says also known as the Lion

Are you sure about that, Felipe asks

He made the mistake of killing Tomas Perez,Dark says

Does my father know, Felipe asks

I'm not sure, Dark replies I haven't spoken to him yet

I will talk to him about it tonight and let you know, Felipe says

Rest up bro, Dark says because he is messing with my sister so I am going to mess with him


	12. Chapter 12

Apartment in Manhattan

I screwed up big time, the Lion says as he reads the file

I tried to tell you that you were treading on dangerous ground,MG says, but you didn't listen

If Linda Reagan is really the sister of Reaper known as Dark , I will not be the only one who is killed, the Lion says, you are just as guilty as I am

Unlike you, MG says I have never made contact with Dark

I think that it would be a good idea to change the rules of the game,Lion says I need more information about her

Federal Building Dark's Office

I just spoke to my father and he confirmed that Raul Martinez is the Lion, Felipe says, can I ask how you knew that my father knows him

They worked together,Dark replies but I don't think that your father knows that Raul tortured the women who were kidnapped and taken to Mexico

If my father knew that he would kill Raul Martinez himself, Felipe says

I want a green light to kill him in Mexico,Dark says

What if you catch him in the States, Felipe asks

Him dead,me happy,Dark says I don't really care where

I will make it happen, Felipe says

Office of Dr Gia

Hello Linda,Bev says how are you doing today

I am not sure, Linda says I need to talk to you but I don't know if you will still be my therapist after what Frank said to you

I don't hold anything Frank said against you,Bev says,why don't we have a seat and talk

Okay, Linda says I have alot to talk about

Go ahead and start talking,Bev says

I don't know if you are aware of what happened but the man who tortured mentally is in the city and he called me twice, Linda says

What did he say to you,Bev asks

He said that he wanted me to remember that he is everywhere, Linda says and the second time Dark answered the phone and she told him that she wasn't Linda and that she was bored didn't want to talk to him and then she hung up on him

Has he called you back after Dark hung up on him,Bev

No, Linda says but Dark told me that the best way to defeat a mentalist was to take control away from them and if he calls me to hang up on him

Have you been having nightmares again,Bev asks

Yes, I had one the first night he called me but I haven't had one in the past couple of nights, Linda says

Federal Building Conference room

Get this,Dark says , Felipe Rodriguez confirm that Raul Martinez is the Lion

What is the plan, Danny asks

I kill him Dark replies

I have a better idea, Danny says,one that would be beneficial to Linda


	13. Chapter 13

What's the plan,Dark asks

When you catch him and I have no doubt that you will,let Linda put the handcuffs on him when you send him to prison, Danny says

I will consider it, Dark says as Linda's phone rings, Mason trace the call

Hello Dark,Lion says I am honored to finally get to play with you

Hello Raul Martinez,Dark replies, you can play with me all you want but I am either going to kill you or arrest you and I don't much care which

How do you know my name,Raul asks

Rodriguez cartel, I am looking forward to our first meeting, Dark replies as she hangs up the phone

Apartment in Manhattan

That's not good,Raul says, she has a connection to Samuel Rodriguez

She was a hostage of the Rodriguez cartel,MG says until she was trained by Felipe Rodriguez as a Reaper

You failed to tell me any of this,Raul says

You failed to ask,MG says and you actually tortured her sister,she's going to want your blood

Federal Building Conference room

Sonny, Dark says I want you to come with me, the rest of the team are to stay here

Okay Dark, Sonny says as they leave

Why did she have Sonny go with her and not me or Joe, Danny asks

Clearance, Connor says Sonny has a higher clearance level than Joe does

What about you,Danny asks

I have a level eight, Joe's a level seven, Sonny's a level twelve and Dark's a level twenty, Connor says she outranks most three star generals

Who outranks her, Danny asks confused

No one, Joe says as Rupert walks into the room

Where's Dark, Rupert asks

She said that Sonny was going with her and they left, Joe says we don't know where they are

Have her come to my office when she gets back to the office, Rupert says as he leaves the room

Do you think that Dark is in trouble, Joe asks

Apartment of Tomas Perez

What are we doing back here, Sonny asks

Do you remember the device that was in the room back there,Dark asks

Yes, Sonny says why do you want to see it again

I want you to strap me into it and then you are to leave the room for an hour,Dark says as she lays down on the device

Are you sure you want me to do this, Sonny asks

Yes, Dark says I need to see if my hunch is right

Okay Dark, Sonny says as he straps her arms and legs down and pulls the bar down on top of her

I will be back in thirty minutes, Sonny says as he walks away for the room

The straps are different than what the Los Va Banos used,Dark says as she removes the strap on her right arm, the body bar is made of rubber and a soft velvet material that can't hurt anyone

Are you okay in there, Sonny asks

I'm fine, Dark says as she walks out of the room,we can go back to the office now

Why did you want to do that, Sonny asks

I was held hostage fourteen years ago by the Rodriguez cartel and I was strapped to a device like that by the Los Va Banos cartel who would help the Rodriguez cartel torture me, Dark replies,I wanted to see if the Los Va Banos is actually involved with helping the Lion

Federal Building Communication center

Hey Dark, Slone says what can I do for you

The Los Va Banos cartel isn't involved in this case,Dark says I want you to find them

They might be in Mexico, Slone says

The Eagle is waiting to be fired up,Dark replies,I still own it too

You got it Dark, Slone says, I will let you know if I find them

Yep, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Hey Dark, Joe says Rupert said to tell you that you are needed in his office

Okay, Dark says as she walks towards the elevator and closes the door

Federal Building Rupert's Office

Hey Rup, Dark says Joe says that you wanted to see me

A request has been made for Sonny to return to the Delta team and go back to Virginia, Rupert says

No, Dark says he is on my team and he's staying with me

Okay Dark, Rupert says I will let them know

Dark's house

No, I don't want to be in the dark,Dark says as she is dreaming, when I get out of this I will kill you

No,,no, Dark says as she bolts awake

Fuck, Dark says I really didn't expect to have that dream ever

At that moment Dark's phone rings

Hello Connor,Dark says what are you calling me so late for

We have another victim, Connor says

Where, and who,Dark asks

The address is 1771 Hillcrest Ave Bay Ridge Brooklyn, Connor says

Be there in twenty minutes, Dark says as she grabs her gun and keys


	14. Chapter 14

1771 Hillcrest Ave Bay Ridge Brooklyn

Hey Dark, Joe says sorry to wake you up but I think that you are going to want to see this

What do we got, Dark asks

We have a male approximately 52 years old with a single gunshot to the heart, Megan says

That's Miguel Martinez,Dark says he was a member of Los Diabloes in Columbia

What is he doing here, Joe asks

I don't know, last time I saw him was in the courthouse where he was sentenced to die,Dark says I haven't heard anything about him in almost seven years

That's odd, Megan says he has already been autopsied and his lips are sowed shut

It's a tradition to see the lips of cartel members shut after they die, so they can't tell secrets from beyond the grave,Dark says

This is getting creepy, Joe says as Megan loads the body

Who called it in,Dark asks

I don't know, Megan says he didn't give his name

Do you think that it was the Lion, Joe asks

Look at his hands,Dark says as she stops Megan from zipping the body bag

What is that, Megan asks

I believe that it's cocaine, Dark says which means that he is probably stuffed with package of the stuff so be careful when you cut him open

How did it get on his hands, Joe asks

It leeched out of his skin, Megan says

Most likely, Dark says, when you get him back to the MEs office and you get the cocaine out of him, run a sample though the mass spec and see how pure it is

You got it Dark, Megan says as she leaves with the body

What do you think is going on, Joe asks

Let's go back to the office, Dark says I need to talk to Higgins

Okay Dark, Joe says as they leave

Federal Building Archives Office

Good morning Dark, Higgins says as she walks into the room

Hey, I need you to pull the Los Diabloes file on Miguel Martinez, Dark says he has just turned up in the city

That's odd, Higgins says he is listed as deceased

Yeah he is, Dark replies but he was still found in the city

I will need to make a phone call, Higgins says as he picks up his phone

I will be in the building, Dark says as she walks out of the office

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Dark, Rupert says as she walks into the office

I have a question for you, Dark says, I was called to a crime scene this morning and the victim was Miguel Martinez

Isn't that the same guy who was sentenced to die in Columbia, Rupert asks

Yes, Dark says and I know for a fact that he was put to death because I witnessed it personally

I will find out what is going on, Rupert says

I think that I might have to take a trip to Mexico before this case is over, Dark says as she walks out of the office

Danny and Linda's house

Look Linda,All I'm saying is that you should talk to her about it, Danny says

I don't think so, Linda argued, she will be pissed off

If she finds out about it and you don't tell her she's going to be pissed off, Danny says

It's not your place to tell her, Linda says,it's mine and I don't want her to know

Fine Linda, Danny says have it your way, but remember that you decided not to tell her because she will find out one way or another


	15. Chapter 15

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Danny, Joe says, what's wrong

What makes you think that anything is wrong, Danny asks

The fact that you look pissed off and the fact that Linda is calling you and your ignoring her call,Joe replies

Where's Dark, Danny asks

Communication center with Slone, Joe says we are supposed to go to the MEs office and get information on Miguel Martinez

Let's go, Danny says

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Danny, Joe, Megan says are you here for information on Miguel Martinez

Yes, Joe says what can you tell us about him

Well,he's been dead for a few years, Megan says his organs have been removed by a surgeon and he was stuffed with cocaine

Dark wants to know how pure the cocaine is,Joe says

Mass spec says that the cocaine is low quality and it's not a huge seller, Megan says but that's not all, DNA of all of our victims are on the packages of cocaine and there's more

What else did you find, Joe asks

Dark was right about the women who were kidnapped and trafficked to Mexico, Megan says she just wanted to know if she was right

We will let her know that she was correct, Danny says as they leave the office

Federal Building Conference room

What did you find out at the MEs office,Dark says as she walks into the room

The cocaine is low quality,Joe says and DNA of all the victims are on the packages and Miguel Martinez organs were removed

Anything else, Dark asks

Megan said that you were correct but didn't tell us what you were correct about, Danny says

I need to talk to Linda, Dark says as she walks out of the room

What the hell is going on, Joe says, Dark wants to talk to Linda and you are avoiding talking to Linda so what the hell is going on

Linda is keeping a secret from Dark, Danny says I told her that she needs to tell Dark but she doesn't want to and she refuses to let me tell her

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Erin, Linda says as she opens the door

Hey, Did you forget that we were going to go jogging, Erin asks

Yes I did, Linda says I was thinking about something else and I totally forgot

That's okay, Erin says I don't feel like jogging today

I have a question for you, Linda says

What's up, Erin asks

Do you think that Dark would have a problem with me keeping a secret from her, Linda asks

I think that it would probably depend on the secret, Erin says, like can it cause you problems

It wouldn't cause me problems as much as problems for other people, Linda says as she pours coffee for her and Erin

If it's not a secret that involves you then maybe you should tell her, Erin says as she sips her coffee

I just don't know if she will see it like that, Linda says


	16. Chapter 16

There's only one way to find out and that is to tell her, Erin says

Danny said that she will find out and I am afraid that she is going to be mad at me for keeping it from her, Linda says

Does this have anything to do with what happened to you in Mexico, Erin says

Yes, Linda says but not the beatings or starvation but something that I never told anyone else about

You should definitely tell Dark about it, Erin says I know that I might be in more trouble with her as a result but she needs to know and you don't need to carry the stress of keeping it a secret from Dark or Danny

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Sonny says is everything ok

Not really, Dark says, I know that my sister has been keeping a secret from everyone and I also know that it's not something that she is going to be willing to discuss with me

How do you know that she is keeping a secret from you, Sonny asks

DNA, Dark replies

We have another victim, Mason says and this one is very weird

Let's go, Dark says

Crime scene midtown

What do we have, Danny asks as Dark walks up

We have a male I think, Megan says as she rolls the body over

Holy hell, Joe says he looks like someone dressed him up as a woman and then beat him to death

Raul Martinez, Dark says, also known as the Lion

If he's the Lion then who killed him,Joe asks

Who called it in, Dark asks

He did, Megan says

Come again, Danny says

He called the office and said that his body was here, Megan says

Run his prints and do a toxicology report on him, Dark says I don't believe for a minute that he is really the Lion

Why do you think that, Joe asks

It has to do with Miguel Martinez, Dark says he was Raul Martinez brother and I seriously don't think that Raul would discrete his brother's body.

What do you think is going on, Danny asks

With the secret that Linda is keeping from me and the connection to Mexico, Dark replies I think that we should go to Mexico

We, Joe asks who's we

You, me, Danny and Linda, Dark says as they leave the scene

Why do you want me and Linda to come, Danny asks

I want you and Joe to take Linda back to Mono Santiago cartel stronghold so that she can get some closure and I want to talk to Fernando Estabar, Dark says

Who's that, Joe asks

He is an associate of Samuel Rodriguez, Dark says


	17. Chapter 17

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Linda says your home early today

I need you to pack a small bag and get ready to go, Danny says Dark is on her way to pick us up

Where are we going, Linda asks

Mexico, Danny says as Dark pulls into the driveway

Why do you want to go to Mexico, Linda asks

Closure for you and a hunt for me, Dark replies

I refuse to go, Linda says as she crosses her arms

That's cute, Dark replies but you can either get packed and walk like a grown woman or I can treat you like the child you are acting like

Are you serious, Linda says I don't want to go back to Mexico

One, two Dark says

Okay, Dark okay, Linda relents I will go get some clothes

Why did she decide to cooperate after you got to two, Joe asks

Because Dark wouldn't hesitate to put me over her knee and spank me, Linda says as she walks back into the room

Let's go, Dark says

Is Joe coming with us, Linda asks

Yes I am, Joe says I don't think that Dark should have all the fun

Hey Connor, Dark says I want you and Sonny to go to the MEs office and find out everything on Raul Martinez, Joe and I are going with Danny and Linda to Mexico and we will be home in a few days

Okay Dark, Connor says I will take care of Beauwolf for you to

That's not necessary, Dark says Beauwolf is with Sabrina

Okay,Connor says I will call you later when I find out what is what

Thanks,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Private Airstrip Brooklyn NY

CDP118 you are clear for take off on runway one

CDP 118 copy, runway one, Dark replies as she takes off

Oh wow, Linda says I have never seen a plane fly from the cockpit

It's alot different than just looking out of a window, Dark says

You are so lucky that you can fly a plane anytime you want, Linda says as she looks out of the window

I can teach you how to fly a plane if you want to learn, Dark says as the miles between New York City and mexico fly by

Later that night at a private Airstrip In mexico

CDP 118 you are clear for landing run way seven

Welcome back to Mexico, Melinda

Dark's house in Mexico

This is a beautiful house, Linda says as she walks into the living room

It is a cottage style house with a dungeon underneath, Dark says as she walks in the door

Why does it have a dungeon, Danny asks

Because little one likes to train, Felipe Rodriguez says as he walks into the house

Hey Felipe, Joe says how have you been doing

I'm good Joe, Felipe says as he pours them a cup of coffee

So why are we here, Linda asks

Dark wants to hunt, Felipe says with a grin and you need closure so we are going to going to do both

How can I get closure, Linda asks Dark blew up the stronghold

The foundation still stands as does a few walls, Felipe says, Joe do you remember where the stronghold is

Of course I do, Joe says I will take Danny and Linda to the stronghold in the morning

I want to go talk to Fernando Estabar, Dark says we found Raul Martinez dead

You might want to talk to Papa first, Felipe says

Yep, Dark replies I plan on doing just that

I will be here in the morning to pick you up Felipe says as he leaves the house

Why do you need to talk to his Papa, Danny asks

Samuel Rodriguez is the one person who can answer my questions regarding the Lion, cheap cocaine and why a device that was used to torture people was found in New York City but modified so that it didn't harm anyone, Dark replies so we should go get some rest

Food first then rest, Joe says as he starts to cook supper for them

Are you okay babe, Danny asks softly

I just never thought I would be back in this area again, Linda replies

What is that noise, Danny asks as a wolf howls in the distance

Wolf, Dark says,there's a pack near here

The next day

Wow, Linda says as she sees the vehicle that they are going to be using

I think that Danny should be the one who drives, Felipe says as he gives Danny the keys

Why can't I drive, Joe asks

Sand dune, Felipe replies as he gives Dark a set of keys

Are you coming with us, Linda asks

I wish I could, Felipe says but you need Danny and Joe and I need to keep your sister from for lack of a better word bombing the shit out of my country

I have no idea what you are babbling about, Dark says name one time that I bombed anything

Valdez cartel,Mono Santiago cartel, the cartel that killed your parents, the Los Diabloes in Mexico, the two cartels in Columbia and the one in Cambodia, Felipe says as Joe laughs

Whatever, Dark says I have a green light so it's fine

Is it safe for her to ask questions from your dad, Linda asks nervously

Safe and Dark are not two words that actually go together, Felipe says but my dad loves and respect her so she will be fine

I will meet you at the stronghold in three hours, Dark says as she drives away


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Visionsofdazzlingroom, I hope you enjoy it

Mono Santiago cartel stronghold

Holy hell, Danny says you were kept here

Yes, Linda says but we were underground in the cells

Over here, Joe says these stairs lead to the cells

They also lead to the hospital wing, Linda whispers

What hospital wing, Danny asks

Linda, whatever it is we will help you through it, Joe says

I worked in the hospital wing, Linda says it was a way to get extra food for us all

I don't understand, Danny says

It's simple, Linda replies one night in the middle of a storm about six months before Dark rescued us I was dragged out of my cell and brought to the hospital wing

Why, Joe asks

Some of the cartel members got shot and the doctor needed someone to help him take care of them, Linda says I made a deal with the leader of the cartel

What kind of deal, Danny asks

I would help keep his men alive and he would not torture any of us again and we would be fed more than just bread, Linda says

I would have done the same thing, Joe says as Linda starts to cry

You saved yourself and the other women, Danny says,there's nothing wrong with that

I kept thinking that you were going to find me, Linda says but in reality you weren't even looking for me and I feel guilty because I blame you for what happened to me

Why do you blame Danny, Joe asks

I blame you too Joe, Linda says as she cries harder

I get that but why do you blame him, Joe asks

He had to go after the cartel even though the DEA said for him to back off and they blew up our house he still looked into the cartel, Linda says yes Erin is the one who requested for me to be taken but Danny and his badge is the reason why I had to pay for what he did

Linda, I never meant for you to get hurt, Danny says I just wanted to bring them to justice for destroying our home

I know that, Linda says but I was beaten starved and had my bones broken just because I am your wife,

Maybe you coming here was a bad idea, Joe says I don't understand why Dark though it would give you closure

Wait a minute, Linda says as she pushes a door open

What is this, Danny asks

It's a nursery, Linda says one of the cartel leaders daughter was pregnant and I helped delivery her son

Your smiling, Danny says

Yes, I am smiling because I know why Dark really wanted me to come back here, Linda says she wanted me to remember that little Raymond would not be alive if I wasn't here

That's true, Dark says

When did you get here, Danny asks

Did you know that the night we rescued Linda and the other women we also rescued the baby boy and his parents, Dark says without Linda alot of people would be dead

You brought me here so that I would remember that even though I wasn't treated well I still helped others, Linda says with a smile

Don't be ridiculous, Dark says I brought you back here so that you can see that they will never be able to hurt you ever again

How did your talk with Samuel Rodriguez go,Joe asks

He gave me some information that I needed and said that he wishes us a safe flight back home.

Can I talk to you, alone, Linda asks

Of course, Dark replies Joe can ride with Danny and you can ride with me

What do you want to talk about, Dark asks as she is driving away from the stronghold

I helped the cartel stuff some of their dead with what I thought was wrapped up bricks, Linda says as a matter of fact we all placed wrapped bricks in the body of Alexo Cortiz 

Cocaine not bricks, Dark says and I already know about this

How did you know, Linda asks, did Danny tell you

Nope Dark says, you did, you still talk in your sleep

That's not fair,Linda pouts

I didn't ask you anything, Dark says you started whimpering and I asked you what happened and you said that you stuffed him with drugs and sewed his lips closed

I never knew his name, Linda says with a sigh

Miguel Martinez Dark says he is the younger brother to Raul Martinez

Raul is the Lion right, Linda says

I don't think so, Dark replies Miguel Martinez body showed up in New York City and I don't believe that Raul would discrete his own brother's body, besides that Raul Martinez was found dressed up like a woman and beaten to death the same day we flew down here

Dark,I helped the cartel package drugs to get extra food and medicine for us, Linda says I know that it was wrong but I did what I had to do to keep us alive until someone could rescue us

Linda I want you to listen to me, Dark says you did what you had to do to survive that's no difference then what I did when I was held hostage by the Rodriguez cartel,no one can judge you because unless they have been there then they can't judge

Thank you for making me come back here, Linda says I love you sissy

Love you too, Dark says and don't ever call me sissy again

Okay Dark, Linda says as she burst out laughing

What's so funny, Joe asks

Why is your shirt on inside out, Dark asks as she gets out of the vehicle

I don't know, Joe says I washed it and for some reason it came out this way

What's with the look, Danny asks

We need to get back to New York City, Dark says I know what is going on


	19. Chapter 19

Private Airstrip Brooklyn NY

CDP 118 you are clear for landing run way one, Welcome home Melinda

Joe, take Danny and Linda home, Dark says as Connor pulls up in Dark's truck

Where are you going, Joe asks

I want to speak to the medical examiner, Dark replies as she shuts the door and drives off

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says I tried to explain this to Sonny and Connor but Connor just turned green and Sonny blew chunks so I decided to wait for you

What did you find, Dark asks

The women's clothing is new so it was brought for the sole purpose of dressing up Raul Martinez, Megan says now he is a puzzle

How so, Dark asks as she puts on gloves and joins Megan at the autopsy table

He showed signs of being beaten yet that's not what killed him, Megan says he also showed signs of drug use but that's not what killed him

He drown, Dark says as she looks at the body

His lungs are full of liquid but it's not water, Megan says

Are you telling me that he was drowned in alcohol, Dark asks

1867 rot gut whiskey to be exact, Megan says I have never seen anything like this

It's not a good way to die, Dark says I have actually seen it done once before

He also had the same cocaine in his system that we found inside Miguel Martinez, Megan says which is odd because the drugs were placed inside him over five years ago

Thank you, Dark says as she leaves

Federal Building Communication center

Hey Dark, Slone says I just got off the phone with Felipe Rodriguez and I don't know what you said to his Papa but Samuel Rodriguez is in a temper

He's probably pissed off that he's been lied to for over ten years, Dark says as she starts to laugh

What do you mean by that, Slone asks

Raul Martinez acted like he was the Lion but the true pronounce of the word is The Lying, Dark says he told us that he was lying to us

So who killed him and why, Mason asks

His partner, Dark replies,MG

Who the hell is MG, Mason asks as Dark's phone rings

Hello Dark,MG says I guess you have figured out what is going on

Yep, Dark says you allowed Raul Martinez to think that you let him get away with torturing those women but you actually set them free and made sure that they got help

You are incredible smart,MG says just like your sister

Yes my sister, Dark says let's talk about what you did to her

I did nothing to her,MG says she will tell you that I never laid hands on her

When I catch you and I will, I promise that I will do to you exactly what you did to her, Dark says softly and then she hangs up the phone

I need to talk to Linda, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Dark, Joe says as she walks onto the porch

Why are you sitting outside, Dark asks

Danny and Linda are taking a shower, Joe says

Okay, Dark replies so what does that matter

I don't want to be in the living room while they are having sex in the shower, Joe says it's really weird

So they get dirty and clean at the same time, Dark says as she rings the doorbell

Why did you ring the doorbell,Joe asks as Danny opens the door

I didn't want to walk into the house with two adults having sex in their own house, Dark says as Danny looks confused and Joe's face turns red

We weren't having sex, Danny says as Linda walks into the living room

Maybe you should, Dark says it releases stress,helps you relax and it's a great way to reconnect with a lover

What are you talking about, Linda asks

Joe seems to think that you and Danny are having sex in the shower, Dark says with a straight face

We some time do, Linda says with a smile

Get dirty and clean at the same time, Dark says as Joe starts blushing and so does Danny

What brings you here, Linda asks

Marvin Gadsen,Dark replies

Is he in the city, Linda asks as she pours coffee for everyone

Yes he is, Dark says as a matter of fact he lives in Bay Ridge Brooklyn

He should be in jail for what he's done,Linda snaps

Which is why I am here, Dark replies I want to know what he did to you and the other women

He liked to watch us get beaten, Linda says it gave him a thrill

I wonder if him getting a beaten is going to give him the same thrill, Dark muses

I want you to do something for me, Linda says I want you to arrest him

I was planning on doing that, Dark says

No, just arrest him and let the courts handle it, Linda says

Why, Dark asks I can have some fun

He wants me to let you beat him, so I don't think that you should, Linda says

Fine Linda, Dark says but I think that there is something that you can do

What's that, Linda asks

Danny bring her to the office tomorrow morning at 9, Dark says

Okay Dark, Danny says as she gets ready to leave

Let's go Joe,Dark says Danny and Linda want to spend time together, and they leave the house

I wonder why Joe thinks that we were having sex in the shower, Danny says as he shuts and locks the door

Maybe because we do, Linda says as she snuggles up with Danny on the couch

What movie do you want to watch tonight, Danny asks

Let's watch A Murder on the Orient express, Linda says as she curls up with Danny

Okay Linda, Danny says as he wraps his arms around her


	20. Chapter 20

Federal Building Dark's Office

Tell me that you got Marvin Gadsen, Dark says

Not yet, Sonny replies,he gave us the slip out in Brooklyn this morning

Hey Dark, Mason says the cats in the cage

What cat, Joe asks confused

Marvin Gadsen is also called the Cat because he was extremely stealthy, Dark says

We got him, Mason says

Bring him directly to the conference room, Dark says I have a question for the medical examiner

You got it Dark, Mason says as she walks out of the office

Medical Examiner Office

Good morning Dark, Megan says what brings you here today

I have a question for you, Dark says you said that Raul Martinez drowned in 1867 rot gut whiskey

That's what it was, Megan says which I find really weird

It's a way to purify the body, Dark says it was done to protect the body before embalming fluid was developed

So why was it done to him, Megan asks if he was killing those women

Oh Raul Martinez didn't kill anyone, Dark says

If he didn't kill anyone why was he killed, Megan asks

It's a little bit complicated but the reason why he is dead is because he broke the rules, Dark says, when Alicia was killed he signed his own death warrant

How come, Megan asks

Because she along with Linda and the other women who were rescued by my team are under the protection of the Rodriguez cartel and as such they are untouchable, Dark says

I don't understand, Megan says

Like I said,it's complicated, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Linda says as she walks into the office

Hey, Dark replies, how was your night

It was good,we watched Murder on the orient express, Linda says

With Johnny Depp, Dark asks

Yes, Linda says I love his movies

Hey Dark, Sonny says we are ready in the conference room

Let's go, Dark says as she and Linda walk out of the room

Conference room

Hello Marvin, Linda says as they walk into the room

Hello Linda, Marvin says I was hoping you would be here to see your sister beat me up like you use to get

Not going to happen, Linda says as Connor walks over and hands Linda his handcuffs

What's this, Marvin asks nervously

Marvin Gadsen, Connor says as Linda handcuffs him behind his back, you are under arrest for murder of Raul Martinez and Alicia, you have the right to remain silent

You can't do this, Marvin screams I refuse to go

Not a problem, Dark says as Rydar walks into the room

Rydar, Dark says please escort him to the federal prison in Terre haute

You got it Dark, Rydar says as he grabs Marvin Gadsen by his arms and removes him from the room

Thank God that's over, Sonny says as the rest of the team nod their heads

It's not over yet,Dark says it just moved from my city back to Mexico

Are you going to Mexico, Danny asks

Of course not, Dark replies I am going to the Pastel Pastry Cafe with Linda and Erin

Let's go, Linda says as they leave the office

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Dark, Linda, Erin says as they sit down

It's a beautiful day, Linda says

Yes it's very nice, Erin says as she sips her coffee

Have you ever noticed that we always set in the exact same spot, Dark says

I hadn't noticed,Linda admits

Have you noticed that Frank and Jamie are fishing from the pier, Dark says as she points to them

I thought that Jamie was at work today, Erin says

He called in sick so he can go fishing, Dark says

Who's that guy joining them, Linda asks

That's Walter, Dark says I wonder if you're dad is going to be okay with Walter joining them

Why wouldn't he be, Erin asks

Because Walter is from Scotland, Dark says as Linda and Erin start to laugh

Does Jamie know that his partner is a Scotsman, Erin asks

Yes he does, Dark says he told me that Walter was saying weird things and I told him that he was speaking his mother's language which is scottish

They look like they are having fun, Linda says

Let's go mess with them, Erin says as they walk over to the guys

You know for two people who are sick Jamie and Walter look fine to me, Dark says as Erin and Linda giggle

It's a fine day for fishing, Walter says with a straight face

It's also going to be a fine night for you to patrol the Mirage Building, Dark says

What is the deal with the Mirage Building, Frank asks

It's old and we think it's haunted, Jamie says

I don't believe in ghosts, Frank says

Maybe you should join us tonight, Walter says as he pulls up his pole

How is it possible that you are catching the biggest fish, Jamie asks

I use a special bait, Walter says

It's time for me to go, Dark says I need to do some shopping

We will go with you Linda says as her and Erin walk away with Dark

You know,it really is a great day in New York City, Dark says with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this story.I hope you enjoyed it and until next time,Be blessed


End file.
